You Jump, I Jump
by LoveDefyingGravity
Summary: A girl named Lilly has loved the story of the TITANIC since she was 5. When she is knocked on the head, she goes back in time to a year strange but familure at the same time. I'm sorry if it sucks.My own char. in this one. Brief mentioning of movie char
1. Overture

Disclaimer: I do not Own Titanic, the mive or ship. The ship belongs to the lateMr. Andrews and the late Mr. Ismay. The caracters, however, are mine. Meaning Lilly and Steven and the other random people I make up. May the souls that died on the Titanic and/or in the icey waters of the Atlantic rest in peace.

Lilly was a young girl of 18. Well, she corrected her self, as she brushed her long brown hair into two even parts, she was now a young _woman_ of 18. Her mother never missed a chance to remind her of that very annoying fact: The fact that now that she was considered an adult, no one would tolerate her 'wild' talk of past lives and everything else she believed in.

Lilly finished braiding her second pigtail and looks in the mirror. She looked nothing like her mother. With her brown hair that had red streaked through it and her brown eyes, she was the exact opposite of her mother. Silently she turned back to her TV screen as her favorite movie, _TITANC_, came to a close. As always, she felt the familiar pang of longing. A longing that she felt every time she saw or read and sometimes even heard of something dealing with the magnificent ship. It was a longing for the ship it's self, and something more. And this time, as she watched her favorite scenes again, the feeling grew. Deciding she needed sleep, Lilly shut the movie off. And fell into darkness as something hit her hard on the head.


	2. Enter Steven

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Titanic. Just Lilly, Steven and the other random I add in the story.

Ch. 1: My name is Steven

………………………………………………………………………….

Lilly was shaken awake by a woman who looked like her mother, but wasn't _dressed_ like her mother.

"Lilly, wake up child. We're here. You need to get on that ship."

Still feeling sleepy, Lilly got out of the carriage she somehow got in. And looked upon the ship that had captured her interest since she was five. Lilly had by now guessed what year it was by seeing the _TITANIC_ in front of her and by her cloths. But nothing could prepare her for what happened next.

"Here you are dear." The woman Lilly guessed to be her mother in this life, said "Your bags are right there. Someone on board will help you find your cabin I should think." The woman was now fishing around in her handbag.

"What?" Lilly said, turning from the ship towards the woman.

The woman handed Lilly her ticket "Your father and I saved almost every penny we have to buy you a second class ticket. Had we more time, we could have gotten you a first class one."

"Second class!" Lilly said, shouldering her knapsack and taking the ticket. She knew that Second class tickets cost just about as much as a coach airplane ticket cost normal time, which was considered expensive even in 1912.

Her 'mother' nodded sadly. Lilly looked from the ticket to her mother.

"You won't be coming with me, will you?" she asked.

"No, you will be alone." Her mother hugged Lilly one last time before handing her the remaining bags. "Go now child. Start a new life in America. I placed what money we had saved for you in your knapsack, so you'll have a start. Don't forget to write us."

Her mother retreated into the carriage and was gone.

Not to far from where Lilly stood, a boy her age (18) stood with his two sisters, brother and mother. Steven was his name.

"Steven, you take care now." His mother said, giving her eldest son one last hug. She and the other children had to return to their home before Steven's father came home. They all knew that all hell would break loose when he found out that Steven was gone.

"I will mother. You all take care. Phil," Steven said, turning to his younger brother, "You're now the eldest son. Take care of Ma, Lucy and Bekka."

Phillip nodded, standing straighter, trying desperately to impress his brother.

Steven's mother, sisters and brother left without another word. Steven turned….and ran right into a girl his age carrying three bags at once. Needless to say, the bags went flying.

"I'm sorry Ms. I didn't see-" Steven stopped short when he looked at the girls face. She had to be the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Lilly was thinking along similar lines.

"It's my fault. I was trying to do too many things at one time." Lilly said, laughing a little.

Steven handed her the bags again. "Will you at least let me help you onto the boat?" he asked.

Lilly smiled "I could use the company. I'm traveling by myself, so I'm a little lonely."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Steven lost sight of the girl he met on the dock once they got on to the ship. After settling into his cabin, he wandered to the Purser's Office. Half way there, he realized that he didn't have the girl's name, so he couldn't exactly ask the Purser to look her up without a name. Sighing, he headed out onto the boat deck. There was at least an hour till lunch, and there was a whole ship to explore. Half way around the deck, he say a somewhat familiar figure standing at the bow. Smiling, he approached the girl he met on the dock. And this time, he intended to find out her name at least.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Well, that's it for this chapter. It took me a while to figure out what I was gonna do with this story, but now I think I know what I'm doing. Well, somewhat. 


	3. First friends, now enemies

Alright, I think I should I'm sorry for taking so long. I've been busier then normal. What with school and a pesky Chem teacher, there's been no end to homework. But I have no finished this chapter and am halfway done with the 3rd chapter. And I have a new story I will putting on FanFiction too. It's a Nightmare Before Christmas and FullMetal Alchemist crossover. It's not done yet, so you'll have to wait for that. On with the show!

Disclaimer: Ok, I'll say it again: The only this I own in this story are Lilly, Steven and the other random characters I add. Movie characters are not mine, nor is the movie.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lilly was standing at the bow of the ship. She was deep in thought, trying to figure out how on EARTH she ended up on the Titanic.

'Alright,' she thought to herself, leaning on the rail 'Somehow I traveled back in time, and ended up in the year 1912. Here, I am a girl who comes from a third class family, who got a second class ticket. And for the Titanic! Then somehow I manage to meet a really hot guy, who is also in second class, and I'm stupid enough not to get his name!'

Lilly smirked to herself then muttered "When and if I ever get back, I should write a book about this…"

"Write a book about what?" A voice said behind her.

Lilly jumped and turned around REALLY fast. Bad thing to do on a ship if you don't have your sea legs yet, which Lilly didn't. So, this caused her to loose her balance.

"Careful!" Steven said, catching her before she fell.

"Thank you." Lilly said looking at Steven "Hey, you're the boy who helped me onto the ship." Lilly said, and then proceeded to mentally kick herself for saying something stupid.

"Yes, I had hoped to see you again." Steven replied, smiling down at Lilly. She was almost eye level with him, but not quite.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't catch your name earlier. Would you mind me asking what it is?"

Lilly smiled "Lilly. Lilly Noir." (AN That translates into Black Lilly, kind of. I don't know what the French word for 'Lilly' is..)

"That's a very pretty name, Lilly."

"Thank you. And what might your name be, good sir?" Lilly said with a teasing grin.

Steven grinned at her "Steven. Steven Yerrm." (AN Notice if you spell Yerrm back words, it's Merry)

"Well, it's nice to meet you Steven." Lilly said.

"And you too." Steven said with a laugh "Say, would you like to walk with me? I'm exploring the ship before lunch." Steven said, offering her his arm.

Although everything inside of her screamed not to do it, Lilly linked her arm through his "Of course I would like to join you!" She said happily.

The two of them walked along the boat deck. Soon both Lilly and Steven forgot all about the time, so when the lunch bugle sounded they were surprised. Steven offered Lilly to join him at lunch, which she accepted. The two became good friends throughout the day. They spent the whole day together. But the next day……

"What do you mean that you're really a third class person?" Steven asked Lilly.

Lilly had felt guilty about not telling Steven that she came from a third class family, so she had told him that morning. It was April 11, 1912.

"Just what I said. Mother and Father saved up all their money and bought me a second class ticket." Lilly replied.

"You mean….."

"What?" Lilly said, getting mad.

"Never mind." Steven said, looking away from Lilly.

"What's wrong? Oh wait," Lilly said, really mad now. She knew what was wrong "You can't talk to me because I'm third class. I see."

"NO! That's not it at all!" Steven said quickly, turning back to Lilly. What he saw would haunt him the rest of the day.

There were tears in Lilly's eyes. But behind the tears, fire. A very big fire. He knew instantly that she was EXTREMELY mad with him.

"Yes, it is. I know it is!" Lilly practically yelled at him. "I'll leave you know, Mr.Yerrm." Lilly said hotly, curtseying to add to the effect. What she missed was Steven wincing. "I won't bother you any longer." She said, standing. "Good day." Lilly said, turning and walking away. Once in her room, however, she cried. Unknown to her, Steven was close to crying. But he wasn't, for he was getting invited to a third class party. He had friends down in the lower classes, you see. He was told that he could bring someone if he wanted. As his friend walked away, Steven returned to his room. Once there, he fell onto his bed and sighed. Laying there, he said into the air:

"The only person I want to take to that party currently hates my living guts. How am I gonna pull this off………."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

That's it for now! More later, soon I am hoping. Tootles!


	4. Parties,Love and Surprises

Well, everyone, I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. School work sucks! Well, I won't keep you waiting anymore: Enjoy! And thank you for all the reviews!

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Lilly wanted to run, but she knew that if she did it would attract attention. And that was the LAST thing she wanted right now. When she got back to her room, her roommates were there. Heather, the oldest of all of them in the room looked up as she walked in.

"Lilly, you look think someone slapped you. What's wrong?" Heather asked, worried.

Lilly couldn't help it, the tears came and they came hard. Heather sat her on a bunk and Lilly told her story, leaving out Steven's name. No matter how mad she was at him, she still loved him. With a gasp, she realized what she had just thought. When asked by the other girls why she gasped, she shook her head and stared at the floor.

"I just realized that I love him. I don't care what he thinks of me. I've actually fallen for a first class boy!" she laughed at the irony. The other girls soothed her until Lilly stopped crying. Then Heather got an idea.

"Lilly, tonight there is going to be a big party down in third class. Some of our friends from home are on the ship and they invited all of us. There will be dancing and laughing, just what you need! What do you say? You up for it?" she asked.

Lilly grinned and nodded vigorously "Of course!"

……….

Later that night, Steven made his way down to third class. His friend was waiting for him, but Steven hardly noticed. He had been looking for Lilly all day, he even asked the Purser for her room number, but had given up on that, thinking she probably wasn't in her room. He never did find her. He gave up searching and had gotten ready for the party.

When he got to the party, he followed his friend over to a group of men who were arm wrestling. There were two other people from first class down there as well. He watched as the first class girl showed the men how she could stand on the very tips of her toes. He clapped, thinking it was the second most amazing thing he had seen in his life, the first being Lilly. He was so absorbed in watching this girl; he never noticed Lilly and her roommates walking in.

Lilly and her friends immediately joined in with the dancing. Lilly laughed as if she had never laughed before. It was only after one dance that her laughter caught in her throat. She turned to walk off the dance floor when she bumped into a guy.

"I'm so sorry!" she yelled over the music "I didn't see-"her words caught in her throat, because the guy she ran into was Steven. She turned to walk away, hoping he didn't recognize her, but no such luck. He reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her back…..and pulled her into the biggest hug anyone had ever given her.

"Lilly! Please don't be mad at me anymore. I didn't mean what I said earlier, I was just upset you didn't tell me before hand. Please don't be mad anymore, I don't think I could stand it!" Steven's words came out in a rush, but every one of them sunk into Lilly's brain like rain drops in soil. She returned is hug and laughed.

"How could I stay mad at you?" she said, loud enough for only him to hear.

Steven released her just enough to look into her eyes. "Lilly, I realized only a half an hour after you left me that I loved you more than anything in the world. Please, tell me that you don't hate me for what I said."

Lilly smile grew wide and she flung her arms around Steven's neck. "Of course I don't hate you! Steven, if I hated you, why would I possibly love you more than my own life!"

They danced every dance after this and Steven even took her back to her room afterwards. They spent their days together and he took her to dinner every night. On the day April 13th 1912, Steven asked her to take a walk with him after lunch. Lilly agreed. When they reached the bow, Steven took both Lilly's hands in his and stood in front of her.

"Lilly, I just want you to know, that you fill my thoughts day and night. Please, let me finish." He said when she opened her mouth to speak. She nodded and he continued. "Every moment I'm not with you, you haunt my mind. You're with me mind and Spirit. But I want something more." Before saying more, he kneeled down on one knee, still holding her hands. "Please say you will stand by my side, not just in mind and spirit, but in marriage as well."

Lilly's mouth dropped open and she started crying. Throwing herself at him, she accepted. They agreed that they would be married the moment they docked in New York.

But that night, their lives would be changed forever…..

………………………………………………………………………………………………

PHEW! That was long. Hope you enjoyed. Final chapter is coming soon!


	5. The sinking

Ok, I lied. There will be another chapter after this…

…………………………………………………………………..

Lilly had never been so happy. Steven had proposed to her earlier that day and they had celebrated that night at dinner. She was now back in her room, changing. She was just about to take off her dress, when a shudder ran through the ship. Panic squeezed her heart. A part of her didn't know why, the _RMS TITANIC_ was unsinkable. But another, larger part of her knew that something bad had happened. Her roommates often tensed her about her, American Teen Dream as they called it. But, Lily couldn't help but feel like she should listen to that strange feeling that said something wasn't right.

She put on her warmest cloths and woke up her friends, encouraging them to do the same. She left them dressing, running to find Steven. She had by now known what his room number was. She banged on his door. He answered, startled to she her.

"Lilly? What's wrong?"

Quickly, she explained her bad feelings, and was glad when Steven took her seriously. He dressed and followed her out onto the boat deck. The sailors were undoing the life boats and were ordering Women and Children onto the boats. Men were to join them only if there was room or they would have to meet up later after the ship was safe. Lilly looked at Steven, who was staring at the ocean and the life boats. His arm tightened around her shoulder.

"Steven..?"

"Lilly, your life vest is on good and tight, right?" Steven asked, not looking at her.

"Yes, it is. You put it on me your self. Steven, what's going on?" Lilly asked, panic rising in her throat. Steven looked down at her, a smile on his lips.

"I want you to get in the life boat. I will meet up with you later."

"Steven! I'm not leaving you on here by your self."

"Lilly.." Steven said turning to her and placing a hand on each of her shoulders "Like you, I have a bad feeling about this. But I have a plan. You must trust me. Get into the boat, I will see you off like a normal man would. As soon as your boat hit the water, I'm jumping in. I'll join you into your boat and we'll be together. But you must get into that boat Lilly."

Lilly searched his eyes and found he wasn't joking. With a serious, determined look, she nodded and Steven sighed. Cupping her chin in his hand, he kissed her. Their first kiss. Steven backed away first, and he ushered her to the boats. Lilly got inside, like Steven said to. The boat was lowered, and Lilly watched Steven from the little boat she was in. As soon as it hit the water, Steven jumped. He hit the water hard, but Lilly saw him swimming towards her boat. There was screaming from the ship, the passengers finally realizing the ship was sinking. Steven reached the boat, but the sailor onboard hit him with an ore.

"No men in the boat!"

Lilly jumped up and leaned over the side to help Steven. But the man pulled her back.

"If you don't let him on here, I'll jump out!" She screamed at him. All of the women reached out and held her down. She screamed Steven's name as she struggled to get free. The sailor finally gave in, reaching over to help Steven on. But he was gone. Lilly screamed and cried….and fell into darkness as something hit her head.

…….


	6. Reunion of the Lost

Alrighty…….the moment you have all been waiting for!

…………………………………………………………………………

Lilly woke up lying on her bed, back in her house. Her mother was next to her bed and she heard her father yelling at her brother. Moaning, she sat up. Her mother gently pushed her back down.

"Lay still, Lilly darling. Nathan hit you pretty hard in the head."

"What happened…?" Lilly said, then sat straight up in bed "The ship is sinking! We have to get off! Where's Steven!" She yelled in a rush.

Again, her mother pushed her back down. "Relax honey. You're not on a ship. You're in your room. And who is this Steven?" her mother asked with a small grin.

Lilly shook her head, and found it hurt too much. "What happened mom?"

"Nathan thought it would be funny if he hit you in the head with his baseball bat. Your father is taking care of him now. Get some sleep, dear. You should be fine by morning. And don't forget, you have school tomorrow too." Her mother finished, standing. She walked out of Lilly's room and shut off the lights. Lilly looked at her clock and realized that it was already 5:30 in the morning. She wondered why her brother was even up. Sighing, she tied to sleep, but just couldn't do it. Finally, she got up and got ready for school. It was going to be a long day, she knew it.

………………

Lilly was sitting in Geometry, which also happened to be her homeroom, and was NOT paying any attention to the morning announcements being read off by her teacher. But one, however got her attention.

"We have a new student today, class." Her teacher said. "Please welcome Mr. Steven Yerrm. He has just arrived here from England."

Lilly's head jerked up and she stared at the boy standing in front of her class. He looked exactly like the boy from her weird dream the night before!

Lilly watched all day, but not once did she see the boy called Steven again. That is, until lunch. Lilly was sitting outside underneath a tree, when she heard someone walk up.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" A familiar male voice said.

Lilly looked up from the book she was reading and found herself staring into a pair of deep blue eyes. Something inside of her recognized those eyes, just as she had recognized the boy when she saw him that morning.

"Sure." Lilly replied, nodding. Steven sat next to her and gestured to the book she had been reading.

"What is that about?" he asked her.

She marked her place and handed him the book. It was a true story about a girl who was on the Titanic. But as Steven touched the book, Lilly found she couldn't let go and it seemed as if Steven was having the same problem. All of a sudden, Lilly relived her dream in under five seconds. Except she knew that it wasn't a dream as she had previously thought. When the visions stopped, Lilly found her-self staring at Steven again, who looked like he had just experienced something very similar to what she had.

"Did you just relive your past life just now?" She asked, waiting for him to stand up and say she was crazy. Naturally, she was surprised when Steven started nodding.

"Yes. We knew each other."

"We were _betrothed_ to each other!" Lilly said, trying not to laugh. Like _that_ was ever going to happen in this life. Again, she was surprised to see Steven take her book, set it on the ground and took her hand in his.

"That's right. That must be why I thought I knew you this morning." He said, staring at her intently.

"You felt that way too?" Lilly said, her stomached doing summersaults. She felt unsure of what to do or say while he was staring at her.

Steven nodded and pulled her into a hug, or an embrace to be more precise "Yeah, I did. And I also think we need to pick up where we left off when the ship sank." He said, standing and pulling her up as well.

"Do you now?" Lilly said, noticing that Steven's face was now inches from her's.

"Yes, I do. If you'll let me." Steven whispered.

Lilly nodded and felt as if she was floating when he kissed her. And at that same moment, 94 years before, two young adults known as Lilly and Steven shared their first and final kiss on a doomed ship.

………………………………………………………….

THE END! Hope you enjoyed! HINT HINT: THERE MAY BE A SEQUAL TO THIS!


End file.
